


Law of Attractions

by FanaticFanfics



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, F/M, Fanatic Fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFanfics/pseuds/FanaticFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture It Contest - Banner entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Attractions

Inspired by 

Symbolic Starfish  
Strong  
Patient  
Ancient  
Magical  
Mysterious


End file.
